creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Basic Information In general, there are different kinds of events in Creativerse. The seasonal Halloween event runs from October to November each year, while the seasonal Christmas event runs from December to January. During both events, you can collect summoning items that can be placed and will start timed events like combat challenges. These items will keep on functioning like usual even during the rest of the year though if you don't use them up during their specific season. However, their reward chests/bags will contain trade items that can only be traded in with specific NPCs that will only spawn during their specific season (Elfis during Christmas event times and The Great Pumpkirus as well as Pumpkiru Jr.s during Halloween event times). Seasonal events Creativerse features two types of seasonal events: * Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign around Halloween * Elfi's Toy Drive around Christmas Both of these events last around one month, randomly starting in October respectively December. The exact date for the beginning and end of the events are usually announced by Playful a few days in advance on social media like https://twitter.com/creativersegame and on the official Creativerse forums https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/ Both events feature several special occurrences, like: * randomly spawning NPCs (The Great Pumpkirus and Pumpkiru Jr.s around Halloween and Elfis around Christmas) that will allow you to trade in specific items (Pumpkiru Candy respectively Rescued Toys) for holiday-themed blocks, items and crafting recipes * randomly spawning Creatures or Treasures that will let you obtain special items: Ghost Creatures will spawn around Halloween on the surface at night, sometimes "dropping" Pumpkiru Candy when being killed. Holiday Gifts will spawn around Christmas on blocks of Ice and Snow during day and night on the surface, containing Rescued Toys as well as Christmas-themed blocks and items * Haunted Idols respectively Small Trog Traps can be found in daily login chests and can be placed in order to start special challenges, optionally leading to more difficult challenges and better rewards * Community campaigns: the number of trade items traded with NPCs (Elfi's Community Toy Drive) or the number of mastered challenges (Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign) of all Creativerse players is counted and displayed on the main menu as well as ingame. After a certain number is reached, up to 3 community rewards will be unlocked for each of the events and can be claimed by every player until the end of the running seasonal event Events started by summoning items During Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign, you will receive Haunted Idols for free with each daily login chest (a new one becomes available every 4 hours) that you claim on any Creativerse game world of your choice. During Elfi's Toy Drive, you will receive Small Trog Traps for free with each login chest. As soon as you will place down Haunted Idols and Small Trog Traps, a random event/challenge will start. Its objective will be displayed on the screen, like killing a certain number of tough mobs or hitting snowball targets within a set timespan. If you manage to meet the requirements, you will receive a reward, often together with another summoning item of a higher tier: Infused Haunted Idols respectively Medium Trog Traps. Placing these items will again start another random event or challenge. Mastering it will result in even better rewards and sometimes another summoning item of the highest tier: Unleashed Haunted Idols respectively Large Trog Traps. Mastering these challenges will grant you even better rewards at the end. To learn more about the specific events, please refer to: * Haunted Idol Events * Infused Haunted Idol Events * Unleashed Haunted Idol Events * Small Trog Trap Events * Medium Trog Trap Events * Large Trog Trap Events Category:Gameplay